Jack Attacks
by Charmpanda
Summary: The human population takes a substantial decrease do to the amount of vampires killing them. Jack; taking on a vampiric form, does his very best to save the very thing he uses for food. But it's kind of hard to save anything if you're alone, starving, with an abusive father and tough food supply.
1. chapter 1

**Hello all! :)**

 **This is a simple fanfic I was writing for my sister, and she said she'd kill me if I didn't post it. So let's see where this goes.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything. Well, I guess technically I own the idea. Teehee.**

 **Warning: Character personalities probably aren't in the right place. XD**

 **Please, enjoy.**

The full moon's silvery white light poured onto the large lit up city of New York, which was nothing short of breathtaking in Jack's eyes. To add to the beauty of it all, snow softly fell on the blanket of frost that stretched across the lonely streets. The lone vampire was perched on the roof of a tall building, looking out at what unsuspecting humans would kindly donate there blood to the cause that was the leader of the vampire's fuel. He was feeling rather weak and deprived of strength. He had been trying to hold back on how much blood he consumed, because the human race had taken a substantial decrease in population do to the multitude of vampires that just sucked their victims dry; he was one of those vampires. And now he was positive he was developing a soft spot for the very thing he used for food, because he was starving himself to preserve their pathetic existence. Oh how the mighty have fallen. He didn't even want to know what his father; the true leader of the Stardust Clan, thought about his ridiculous endeavor. He being an artistic dreamer, could think of a million reactions and punishments his father would give; and they were all unfortunately, very very bad. So he purred lightly; it often calmed him down, and gazed out to see if there was anything to keep him going. Nothing struck his senses though. He moaned, knowing that he'd probably have to go another long and agonizing month without food.

It was when he was quietly floating through the air at the edge of town, that he caught a whiff of a truly sweet and intoxicating smell. He licked his lips, which were a deep dark blue. Finally. He found something. He followed his nose to an alley, where a young woman and two rather round men stood. The men were drunk: Jack could tell, because the smell of the alcohol on their lips made his eyes water and stung his nose. They had taken the woman by her arms now, and were attempting to drag her to their car.

"Hey there boys." Jack greeted casually, leaning against the front door of the black SUV.

"Out of the way." One of the men demanded, aiming a gun at Jack.

"Try it. I dare you." Jack growled, giving quite the challenging glare. The man let the bullet fly. Jack used his black cloak as a shield. The bullet bounced right off, hitting the guy who fired in the leg.

"Sleep now." Jack commanded softly, sending a pink wave of energy that was only visible to him, over the guy who fired

It knocked him unconscious. The other male; who was unarmed, charged right at Jack. But the vampire simply jumped into the air, leaving the attacker to run straight into his own car. He stumbled around for a little while before passing out, and Jack had fallen to his knees. That took way more energy than it should have. Now, for the reason he was in this mess. He looked up at the frightened women he saved with his strange, alluring, almost glowing green eyes.

"You okay?" He panted, feeling as if he'd vomit right there.

"How did you do that!? Deflect that bullet!?" The woman gasped. Jack paused. What was he supposed to say? I'm a vampire and my clan his mystically enchanted clothes? No.

"I'm testing a piece of clothing for the government." He answered, rising to his feet and brushing snow from his body. The young woman brung her hand through her wavy blue hair with a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I really thought I was in trouble there. I'm Sophie. Thank you so much for saving me." She walked over to him, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. She was close now. Her smell was flooding all of his sensibilities, and he wasn't sure if he could hold in his bloodlust. He couldn't. He shoved her against the door of the car, and let his glistening white fangs slide into the skin of her throat. Sophie drew in a sharp gasp of pain and tried to squirm away, but Jack had made that impossible by pressing his body to hers. He let out an uncontrollable groan of pleasure as her sugary hot blood spilled down his throat. But then. He sighed sadly. She'd fallen unconscious in a matter of seconds, and he didn't wanna hurt her anymore. He decided he'd let her recover at the Stardust Palace and feed on her when she was better; which was contrary to his friend Damian, who would've just killed her on the spot.

Sophie let out a couple of exhausted moans as consciousness blanketed her head. She tried to get a feel for her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, a really large bedroom that was lit with scented candles rather than the necessary lightbulb normal people used. There was a beautiful dark oak desk stationed against the wall opposite the huge bed she was on. A computer, sketch pads, paints of all sorts, and drawing utensils were neatly stacked on the desk. In place of where a TV might have gone, there was a bookshelf with books and pottery inside. The walls were almost covered in gorgeous paintings. From what she could see of the bathroom, it was big.

"A really nerdy girl must live here." She mused, sitting up and putting the back of her palm to her forehead. "This is a really nice place." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and picked up a slight purring noise. She glanced around, but saw nothing.

"I'm up here Snowdrop." Giggled a somewhat feminine voice. Sophie gazed up to see the vampire that attacked her sitting on the backboard of the grand bed she sat on, headphones were around his neck and he held an IPad in one arm. He wasn't in the tough gothic wear he was in when he attacked, but instead in a royal blue T-shirt adorned with a pink heart and light pants. He looked pretty laid back.

"You're the monster who attacked me!" Sophie cried. Her fingers wandered up to the little bite mark he left.

"Yes." Jack confirmed. He was still very weak and hungry, but she hadn't recovered fully yet. "You'll be staying here with me."

"No I will not!" Sophie protested.

"You have no choice. You can't jump out the window, you'll fall to your death. Oh and my father knows you're here; and if he sees you outside this room without me or a palace guard, he will not hesitate to terminate, eliminate, eradicate, dilapidate, obliterate, decimate, decapitate, mutilate, devastate… anything. He will do it immediately, and it'll be very very sad." Jack stated,

 **So that was the first chapter,**

 **Leave a review, and ... feedback is love. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Sophie's Capitulation Part 2

**Hello all! And welcome back to perhaps one of the oddest fanfics on the planet. XD**

 **Updates for this little story will be quick, considering most of the chapters have already been written down. I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Wednesday and Sunday. :)**

 **Disclaimer: metal fight beyblade is owned by a more accomplished being than I, also I don't own most of the characters that will be presented in this weird little tale.**

 **Warning: Characters are most likely OOC; but hey, it works with the story. Teehee**

 **And now; that my unending ranting actually has an end for once, let's get on with the chapter. Shal we?**

Sophie began to shake a little. "So you mean I'm trapped here with you; a bloodthirsty vampire, for the rest of my life?!" She gasped.

"Yes. Unless you end your life before hand, but I won't let that happen." Jack answered calmly. Sophie gulped, and before she new it there were tears streaming down her face. Now Jack felt helpless. Why'd she have to go and cry? Knowing full well that he wasn't gonna be able to comfort her, he grabbed night clothing and scampered into the bathroom.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the water against his body. Baths were one of the many things he used to alleviate stress, he only wished it alleviated hunger. He felt like there was a knife digging through his intestines. He moaned, sometimes small complaints helped him feel slightly better. Why did he choose to suffer for the insignificant lives of those degenerate human beings? He glanced over at the closed bathroom door. He could hear that Sophie was still crying; and if his ears were write, than she had found a pillow to sob into.

Sophie had calmed down a little. She lifted her head from the wet pillow to see Jack lying on the bed close to her. He was in a black hoody with a peacock on it, and some sleeping pants. He looked to be pretty stressed out. Sophie bit her bottom lip bitterly. As if he had any thing to stress over. She was the one who was stripped from everything she knew and loved to become a endless blood supply for a super devilish vampire leader who can't help being psychotic and bloodthirsty. Though she did have to wonder why he hadn't bitten her for a second time yet. She gazed up at the nearby window. The sun was coming up, decorating the once dark sky in a light pinkish orange hue. Then she glanced down at Jack, whom was sleeping.

"Duh Sophie." She spat, mentally slapping herself. He was a vampire, and so was everyone else that might live in that messed up castle. She grinned. Escaping wasn't gonna be that hard. She quietly slid from the bed, and tiptoed across the carpet. She lightly crept down the halls, which were lit up by the half light that flared through the large opal windows.

"Ms. Sophie? Why aren't you with Master Jack?"

Sophie whipped around accusatorially toward the voice's origin. A tall guard with short curly red hair and pretty sharp fangs leaned against the hall wall with crossed arms and a bent knee. Sophie gritted her teeth. So that was the name of the daemon; but further more, how did she get caught? Didn't vampires burn in the face of the sun?

"I uh, um…" she started. The guard had given her a glare.

"Look. I'll give you a chance. Go back to Master Jack or you'll have to face Lord Jeff, and Lady Laura won't be around to save you." He warned, deep blue eyes narrowed.

"Jeff? He doesn't sound so tough." Sophie remarked, cocking her head to one side with a grin. The guard moaned. It sounded like something in between exasperation and a bit of disbelief.

"Ms. Sophie. For your own safety, I am returning you to Master Jack." The guard huffed, briskly marching over to Sophie.

"No!" Sophie cried, dashing off.

"Oh no." The guard groaned.

Sophie gazed around warily at her surroundings. For some reason, the guard hadn't followed her down that particular hallway. She could understand why though. The place was super dark, and the walls were decorated with the bodies of sleighed vampires.

"So you've chosen this hallway to hide in hmm?"

Sophie thought the voice came from the guard, but upon seeing him she knew he was different. He was tall and bulky with short red hair and green eyes that were similar to Jack's but meaner. She couldn't even say anything as a blue ring formed around her body and brung her into midair. Sophie couldn't help but let fear and impending doom roam her soul as she was levitated to the throne room.

Jack's left ear twitched slightly as he was pulled from slumber by a feminine shriek of agony that echoed through his head. He moaned and snuggled his head deep into his fluffy white pillow. Honestly, did Jeff have to watch horror movies late into the day everyday? But then he felt a firm hand shake his shoulder hastily. He shot up to a sitting position with a very low and agitated growl.

"What is it Acre?" He hissed to the red headed guard that woke him.

"I am so sorry Master Jack, but Sophie ran down the forbidden hallway and Jeff found her." Acre informed. A series of coherent curses slipped from Jack's mouth as he slipped from his bed, ran over to his dresser and grabbed a bottle of black liquid, downed it, and sprinted out the door.

When he arrived in the throne room, Sophie could be seen lying on her back as she was attacked by a hell hound. Jack could see that Jeff had bitten her. Great, now she was even more blood deprived. A deep gash down her arm oozed blood as well, which wasn't helping the situation. So he simply flew through the air and scooped her damaged physique into his arms. Sophie clung to him as if her life depended on it, because it kinda did.

"Jack!!!" Jeff rebuked furiously.

"You can punish me later Father." Jack called dismissively, flying from the throne room.

Sophie never thought she'd ever be so happy to be on Jack's bed, but she was afraid. What on earth did he plan on doing to her? She was able to pick up on the way he was looking at her though. Bleeding wound, plus bloodlust vampire, equals no good for Sophie.but he didn't do anything. He just weakly gazed at the wound as if it would be the last time he'd ever get an opportunity for food again. She just couldn't understand why he looked like a starving kid refusing a giant pizza. He must be the most bloodthirsty vamp in the world. Her thoughts were cut short as a searing pain surged through her arm. She glanced at her arm to see Jack ceiling her wound shut with pink magic on his hand. Sophie cried in agony.

"I'm sorry." Jack breathed. Sophie nodded lightly. Why was everything so painful. He had lied down on top of her now. A magenta ora had appeared around him, and it flooded onto her. It was a warm and healing feeling, and it took away her pain.

"Jack?" She queried.

"I'll explain everything to you in the evening, but right now I'm tired; and pretty upset too. So just go to sleep okay?" He sighed, sliding onto the floor and curling into a ball.

 **A little sad, huh?**

 **Please, let me know what you think in a review.**

 **Before we go; a special thanks to Pandore Hart, she's been pretty sweet to me.**

 **Please leave a review, and of course ... feedback is love! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Sophie's Capitulation Part 3

**Hello all you beautiful readers :)**

 **Here's another chapter of the weirdest vampire stories to ever cross the earth. XD**

 **As usual, I don't own the metal fight beyblade; nor do I own the accentric characters of the snime mentioned previously in this sentence. Teehee**

 **Warning: Character personalities might not be accurate, they were tailored to my sister's liking after all.**

 **Warning number two; things get pretty weird from here on out. :)**

Jack yawned, sitting up and stretching. Evening had struck, and Jack had never been so happy to be awake. He felt pretty insecure about leaving Sophie alone, do to the dangerous escapade that transpired a few hours back. He moaned, knowing full well that his father probably had a red carpet rolled out for all of the worst punishments in the world to march across. He gulped, remembering one of the scarier punishments he had. Jeff had poured a jar of torch beetles down his shirt. His back still held a couple burns from that time. There was the time he let star slugs crawl across his torso. He winced. He knew that slimy feeling all too well. Then there was the time he let an elder vampire almost suck him dry. He whimpered. Oh he just couldn't wait for whatever horror his father had in store for him this time. Then he remembered the stupid reason he was in that mess. He gazed over at his bed where Sophie was supposed to be sleeping, catching a whiff of her intoxicating sugar. She was there; sleeping, thankfully. He just begun to realize how hungry he was; and as if cued, his stomach had to growl. When would she recover? Sophie began to stir in discomfort. Jack raced to the side of the bed and firmly placed a hand on Sophie's head. A purple glow surrounded his hand. She was having a nightmare, and she was very afraid. Afraid f being forgotten it seemed.

"I love you." Jack breathed, letting a warm wave of energy wash over Sophie. The girl sighed, regaining comfortability.

"Master Jack? Lord Jeff will see you now." Acre informed from the doorway.

"Okay." Jack said meekly.

Sophie awoke in frustration. She definitely didn't wanna wake up from the dream she was having. It started out horribly though. Jack had pinned her to the bed with his own bigger body, and then she felt those piercing fangs of his slide into her skin. She had shrieked in agony; but knew it wouldn't help anything, no one could here her. Then Jack had continuously cut her with some sort of sharp thing, and lick the wound clean of any blood. Then he lifted her by her weakened throat; and tossed her out the window, snickering about how she was no longer needed. She thought about how she'd have an unknown death as the ground spiraled closer, about how no one would no what happened to her, and they'd just forget her like a distant dream. But she didn't hit the ground. She instead landed in the arms of Wales, her one and only true friend.

"I love you." He breathed, pulling her close to his chest. "Everyone back at home misses you. Where have you been?" He whispered. Sophie could only say his name.

"Don't worry. We're going back." Whales assured with a loving smile. So She road in his arms until they reached the little rental house she was staying at before she was kidnapped. her parents dashed from the house saying, "I love you." Oh what a dream. The reality was; she was gonna die alone and miserable, by the hands of Jack The Maniacal and Jeff The Deranged. Just then, the little devil staggered in. He looked dreadful. His burgundy hair was all over his face, and his eyes were clouded over; but Sophie didn't bother to ask if he was okay. She didn't care.

"What happen to you.?" She queried in amusement.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jack huffed, in a very snippy tone. Sophie glanced off to the side in thought.

"Jack," she started, voice uncharacteristically warm and friendly. "This morning you said you'd explain what went on today." Jack collapsed onto the edge of the bed with an exasperated groan. "See that?" He questioned, gesturing to a bottle of black liquid that sat on his dresser. Sophie nodded gently.

"That's moon milk. It gives any level five vampire over the age of sixteen immunity to sunlight for an hour and thirty minutes." He explained. The vampires were ranked by levels? Sophie guessed she didn't know much about the bloodsuckers after all.

"And how about when you were laying on top of me?" She asked.

"I thought that one was obvious." Jack spat, "I was healing you."

It was 12:00am. Jack paced backward and forward across his bedroom, Sophie watching him with curious green eyes. He let out a low growl. He was in a black cloak with red detail. His choker was pure ruby, and he wore the gothic vamp armor. Well they called it armor. It was really just black clothing that didn't expose much skin and comes with obsidian arm bands. Jack liked to make his armor to fit his liking though. Anyway, he was flustered. His friend Damian would be there any second, and most likely wanted to have a friendly duel; but there was no way Jack could fight in his deprived of food state. His stomach burned, and the vampire really just felt like just falling to the floor. His pensive emerald eyes wondered over to Sophie, whom had her head cocked to the side with a curious gaze. She probably wanted to know what brought on the intense ambiance. He could use her; but then again, she did just wake up from a nightmare about him that he had to calm. No matter, it had to be done.

"Sophie," he began, voice extremely warm and gentle. "I'll need your blood today." He continued softly, taking a seat next to her.

"No, you can't!" Sophie declined in frustration. It took everything Jack had not to blow up right there.

"I think I've been rather reasonable with the way I've handled you." He exhaled, folding his hands in his lap and trying to keep his tone even.

"Yeah, if you exclude the capturing and the crap your dad did to me than yeah. Real reasonable." Sophie retorted sarcastically. Jack bowed his head and looked away. He didn't think she was being very fair. He did warn her about his father. And he was forced to drink commit's tail; a vampiric alcohol that only vampires over twenty seven can drink, just for saving her. That stuff only messed up his system even more.

"You'll just have to deal with it." Jack said. He pinned her to the bed; trying to be as tender with her as possible, and then Sophie felt the familiar sting of his fangs.

"I hope I'm not interrupting meal time." Taunted the cockiest, smuggest, most condescending voice ever to be recorded in history.

"Damian!" Jack hissed, drawing back from Sophie and choking on the little blood he was able to get. Damian headed toward the bed at a lazy pace.

"My my. A black cat informed me that you had acquired quite the resplendent food supply." He mused. He disappeared in a puff of gold before reappearing seconds later next to Sophie. "Quite the beauty she is, and she's carrying quite the scent don't you agree?" He cocked his head to his right shoulder with a grin.

"Yes. She's got a rather alluring smell." Jack agreed. Sophie wasn't sure how much she enjoyed their conversation.

"So why don't you let me have a go at her?" Damian queried.

"Oho no. You'll kill her." Jack chuckled.

"But Jack, is it not polite that those of platonic relation share there achievements with one another?" Damian countered.

"Not if the other completely demolishes the achievement." Jack stated.

"Then shall we duel for my taste?" Damian questioned. Jack nodded uncertainly, absolutely positive he wouldn't be able to pull off a win.

"Shadow duel!" The two called out, putting their right hands out in front of them. "He who is the victor of the battle, has weathered the storm, and are blessed with pleasure; but he who loses this battle, dies in lost hope, with a failed endeavor. Three. Two. One.!"

Damian was the first to attack, sending spiraling gold energy at Jack. The blow was enough to make anyone stumble, but Jack collapsed. Damian used the time to slam an electric Golden orb straight into the fallen vampire's shoulder blade. Jack cried out in agony, but made a quick recovery. He sprung up and gripped Damian by his wrist, before tossing him into the air. He then smashed him into the floor with a magenta ray of plasma. Sophie scooted back against the backboard as the two boys traded attacks. It looked like Jack was holding his own, but then Sophie saw a gold ora appear over Damian's fist; and the shorty punched Jack right in the gut. Jack hit the wall and fell to his knees, now breathing in short gasps. Sophie bowed her head.

"I suppose you're having a very off day. Fairer luck to you next time." Damian laughed to Jack. He climbed onto Sophie and roughly pinned her hands to her side with his own, and straddled her hips. It was impossible to move.

"Sorry Snowdrop." Jack sighed in defeat as Damian bit into Sophie's neck. It was a pain like no other. Sophie shrieked in mutilation, wondering how sharp Damian's fangs were. Damian however was in ecstasy. The sweet taste of her blood was so addictive. He completely ignored her screams as he drew in more , more, and more blood. The more he drank, the sweeter it got. But then he remembered that this wasn't one of his victims.

"Good night to you Jack. And might you pleasure me by having me over again." Damian said, exiting the room.

Jack climbed on top of Sophie. Surprisingly, she was awake; even after all that blood loss. Now she was even more blood deprived.

"Don't. Stay away. This is your fault." Sophie sputtered.

"Hush. It's okay." Jack cooed. Sophie watched as purple energy made its way around Jack and spilled onto her. That warm, gentle, loving feeling fell over her again, and she felt calm. Jack however looked to be in pain and was now panting. After five minutes, the energy faded and Jack heaved a heavy sigh of relief. The warm feeling was still there.

"What did you do?" Sophie asked, feeling all of her strength return.

"I gave you a blood transplant; but don't worry it'll disappear the same time that warm feeling does." Jack explained exhaustedly.

"You're an O negative?" Sophie gasped.

"No I'm an X positive, meaning I produce a lot of Xillion, which helps in reproduction. That includes blood cells. So you'll be fully recovered in about an hour." Jack elaborated. He abruptly fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Sophie called. She looked down to see that he had fallen unconscious. She slid onto her knees next to him. "Hey! Are you okay?" She queried, shaking him. All she got in response were a couple of subconscious moans.

 **Oh ... what happened to Jack?**

 **Leave your guesses and what you think the cause might be in a review.**

 **Do you guys think Sophie's being a little over dramatic?**

 **Hugs to you all.**

 **Leave a review, and ... feedback is love! ;)**


End file.
